


Arrogance

by thranduils1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: A drabble about Lucifer being a little turd basically.





	Arrogance

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. I tried to not touch it too much. I'll live with my mistakes. Originally posted 7/17/16.

“I don’t think you would have fooled me.”

Lucifer studied you closely across the counter as you spread the mustard across your sandwich. He looked slightly offended. “Really? I was quite convincing.”

“Cas has never been like other angels,” you replied simply, closing the cap on the mustard and putting it aside. “I find that hard to believe.”

“How so?”

You scoffed, “Well, for one, arrogant.”

“Oh, come on, not all angels are arrogant,” Lucifer chuckled. You threw him a definitive glare and he smirked broadly. “Alright, maybe.” He was quiet for a little before he asked, “But how would that have really showed you that I was not Cas? I’m sure he was not like that before he was… tainted.”

You flinched at the word tainted slightly. Was that really what angels thought of the idea of gaining a little humanity? You forced the uncomfortable feeling away and made yourself turn your eyes to Lucifer again.

“I wouldn’t say tainted.”

Lucifer looked smug, knowing he had got under your skin. And it irritated you knowing he believed – and knew – that. “What would you call it?”

“Becoming what God valued.”

Lucifer’s expression immediately darkened at this, seemingly caught off guard by your quip. And you could not hold back the feeling of triumph. You hoped it didn’t show on your face.

“You are quite the impertinent little thing.”

“Seems like we are cut from the same cloth.”

You finished making your sandwich and placed it on your plate, happy with the silence coming from Lucifer’s side of the conversation. You begrudged the fact that Lucifer, of all angels, had occupied Castiel’s vessel. Even if it had been on his own agreement. Castiel was an innocent – as far as most living things went – and you felt Lucifer had taken advantage of that.

“Do you feel I am better suited to be in the vessel then?”

This question caught you off guard. You stopped and turned your head to look at him directly. He looked completely serious, his gaze cutting through you.

You tried to brush it off, “What are you talking about? Of course not! It’s Cas’ vessel. You and I both know God made it for him specifically. Again and again.”

Lucifer stood up from the chair and circled his way around the counter to be next to you. He leaned in close and you tensed a little.

“My poor, little brother,” Lucifer purred quietly, his lips next to your ear. “Always thought of as the brother. Needing protection.” He breathed in deeply and you shuddered slightly, immediately feeling self-conscious that he was making you unsettled this way.

He pulled away and leaned against the counter, watching you intently, you doing the same. He picked up half of your sandwich and took a large bite of it. “You don’t have to worry, princess. The infant is safe up here.” He tapped his forehead, before placing your sandwich back down on your plate.

Clearing his throat, he sat back up straight again, his face inches from yours. “But, I’m right here. And I am far more equipped to handle humanity in the… proper way.” His eyes ran over you slowly before meeting your gaze again. You couldn’t help but swallow sharply, feeling yourself losing what small control you still had over yourself quickly depleting.

Lucifer smirked broadly. “Some arrogance might set you right, princess,” he commented with a wink. He held your gaze for a few more seconds before pushing himself off the counter and walking off towards the door, leaving you standing alone in the kitchen.


End file.
